Presently, in order to securely provide acceleration for server message block (SMB) data, the data must be snooped as it is being transmitted. Based on the snooped data, predictions may be made as to the files being transferred, the source of the files, the destination of the files, etc. Such an ad hoc method of accelerating SMB data transfers provides very little benefit and is extremely inaccurate and cumbersome.
Alternatively, the message authentication codes (MACs) for SMB data transmissions may be turned off in order to allow for acceleration. However, by turning off MACs, the transmitted data becomes completely insecure and susceptible to hacking, data theft, etc. Accordingly, methods and systems are needed to effectively accelerate SMB transmissions while maintaining the security of the transmissions. Hence, improvements in the art are needed.